Karra (Lindeloef)
thumb|200px|right|Karra Basic Information Race: Half-Elf Class: Magus (Hexcrafter) Level: 2 Experience: 1734 XP (15.02.15)(3300 TNL) Alignment: Neutral Good Languages: Common, Inner Sea, Dwarven, Elven, Gnome, Halfling, Orc Deity: TBA First Seen: The Dunn Wright Inn Location: The Road to Tritower Background: Closed Abilities STR: 14 +2 ( 5 pts) DEX: 12 +1 ( 2 pts) CON: 12 +1 ( 2 pts) INT: 19 +4 ( 13 pts + 2 Racial) WIS: 10 +0 ( 0 pts) CHA: 08 -1 ( -2 pts) Combat Statistics (Max-2) ) HP: 21 = (14) + CON (1*2) + FC (2) + Toughness(3) (Magus 2) AC: 14 = + DEX (1) + Armor (3) AC Touch: 11 = + DEX (1) AC Flatfooted: 13 = + Armor (3) INIT: +3 = (1) + Trait (2) BAB: +0 = (0) CMB: +3 = (1) + STR (2) CMD: 14 = + BAB (1) + STR (2) + DEX (1) Fortitude: +4 = (3) + CON (1) Reflex: +1 = (0) + DEX (1) Will: +3 = (3) + WIS (0) Speed: 30' Damage Reduction: 00/Any Spell Resistance: 00 Spell Failure: 00 Weapon Statistics Melee: Katana: Attack: +3 = (1) + STR (2) Damage: 1d8+2, Crit: 18-20/x2, Special: one handed Dagger: Attack: +3 = (1) + STR (2) Damage: 1d4+2, Crit: 19-20/x2 Ranged: Dagger: Attack: +2 = (1) + DEX (1) Damage: 1d4+2, Crit: 19-20/x2 Racial Features Ability Adjustments: +2 (INT) Size: Normal Speed: 30' Favored Class: Magus (+2 HP), Witch(-) Low-Light Vision: Can see twice as far as Humans in conditions of dim light. Ancestral Arms: Receive Exotic Weapon training (Katana) Elf Blood: Count as both Elves and Humans for any effect related to race. Elven Immunities: Immune to magic sleep effects and get a +2 racial saving throw bonus against enchantment spells and effects. Keen Senses: Receive a +2 Racial bonus on Perception skill checks. Multitalented: Choose two Favored Classes at 1st Level and gain +1 HP or +1 Skill Point whenever they level in either one of those classes. Class Features Magus Armor/Weapons: A magus is proficient with all simple and martial weapons and with light armor. He can cast magus spells while wearing light armor without incurring the normal arcane spell failure chance. Arcane Pool: 1/2 magus level +Int mod. (5 pts.) Gains arcane pool to fuel his powers & enhance weapon equal to 1/2 magus level (minimum 1) + INT mod. Refreshes 1/day when the magus prepares spells. 1 point (swift action): held weapon gains +1 enhancement bonus for 1 minute. Every four levels beyond 1st, weapon gains another +1 bonus (max +5 at 17th level). Bonuses stack with existing weapon enhancement to +5 max. Multiple uses of this ability do not stack with themselves. 5th level: bonuses can add any of the following weapon properties: dancing (4), flaming (1), flaming burst (2), frost (1), icy burst (2), keen (1), shock (1), shocking burst (2), speed (3), or vorpal (5). Adding properties consumes bonus equal to the property’s base price modifier. Properties are added to any the weapon already has (duplicates do not stack). If the weapon is not magical, min +1 enhancement bonus must be added before other properties can be added. Bonuses & properties are decided when arcane pool point is spent & cannot be changed until next time magus uses ability. Bonuses do not function if weapon is wielded by anyone other than the magus. A magus can only enhance one weapon in this way at one time. If he uses this ability again, the first use immediately ends. Spell Combat: At 1st level, a magus learns to cast spells and wield his weapons at the same time. This functions much like two-weapon fighting, but the off-hand weapon is a spell that is being cast. To use this ability, the magus must have one hand free (even if the spell being cast does not have somatic components), while wielding a light or one-handed melee weapon in the other hand. As a full-round action, he can make all of his attacks with his melee weapon at a –2 penalty and can also cast any spell from spell list with a casting time of 1 standard action (any attack the magus roll made as part of this spell also takes this penalty). If he casts this spell defensively, he can decide to take an additional penalty on his attack rolls, up to his Intelligence bonus, and add the same amount as a circumstance bonus on his concentration check. If the check fails, the spell is wasted, but the attacks still take the penalty. A magus can choose to cast the spell first or make the weapon attacks first, but if he has more than one attack, he cannot cast the spell between weapon attacks. Spell Strike: At 2nd level, whenever a magus casts a spell with a range of “touch” from the magus spell list, he can deliver the spell through any weapon he is wielding as part of a melee attack. Instead of the free melee touch attack normally allowed to deliver the spell, a magus can make one free melee attack with his weapon (at his highest base attack bonus) as part of casting this spell. If successful, this melee attack deals its normal damage as well as the effects of the spell. If the magus makes this attack in concert with spell combat, this melee attack takes all the penalties accrued by spell combat melee attacks. This attack uses the weapon’s critical range (20, 19–20, or 18–20 and modified by the keen weapon property or similar effects), but the spell effect only deals ×2 damage on a successful critical hit, while the weapon damage uses its own critical modifier. Feats Toughness (Magus 1): You gain +3 hit points. For every Hit Die you possess beyond 3, you gain an additional +1 hit point. If you have more than 3 Hit Dice, you gain +1 hit points whenever you gain a Hit Die (such as when you gain a level). Traits Elven Reflexes (Racial/Elven): +2 to Initiative Magical Lineage (Magic): (Shocking Grasp) When you apply metamagic feats to this spell that add at least 1 level to the spell, treat its actual level as 1 lower for determining the spell's final adjusted level. Skills Skill Points: 12 = (2) + Int (4) * Level (Magus 2) Skills Total Rank CS Ability ACP Misc Acrobatics 0 0 0 1 -1 +0 Appraise 4 0 0 4 +0 Bluff -1 0 0 -1 +0 Climb 5 1 3 2 -1 +0 Diplomacy -1 0 0 -1 +0 Disable Device 0 0 0 -1 +0 Disguise -1 0 0 -1 +0 Escape Artist 0 0 0 1 -1 +0 Fly 0 0 * 1 -1 +0 Handle Animal 0 0 -1 +0 Heal 1 0 0 1 +0 Intimidate 3 1 3 -1 +0 Knowledge (Arcana) 9 2 3 4 +0 Knowledge (Dngnrng) 9 2 3 4 +0 Knowledge (Engnrng) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Geography) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (History) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Local) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Nature) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Nobility) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Planes) 9 2 3 4 +0 Knowledge (Religion) 0 0 0 +0 Linguistics 0 0 0 +0 Perception 2 0 0 0 +2(racial bonus) Ride 0 0 * 1 -1 +0 Sense Motive 0 0 0 1 +0 Sleight of Hand 0 0 0 -1 +0 Spellcraft 9 2 3 4 +0 Stealth 0 0 0 1 -1 +0 Survival 0 0 0 1 +1 Swim 1 0 0 2 -1 +0 Use Magic Device 4 2 3 -1 +0 * = untrained class skill Spellcasting Statistics Concentration +5 | Caster Level 1 | Spell Failure 0% Spell Level Spells/Day Save DC Cantrips 4 14 1st 3 15 Spells Known Cantrips Level 1 * Acid Splash * Color Spray * Arcane Mark * Enlarge Person * Dancing Lights * Grease * Daze * Ill Omen * Detect Magic * Obscuring Mist * Disrupt Undead * Shocking Grasp * Flare * True Strike * Ghost Sound * Light * Mage Hand * Open/Close * Prestidigitation * Ray of Frost * Read Magic * Spark Spells Prepared Cantrips Level 1 * Arcane Mark * Color Spray * Mage Hand * Enlarge Person * Ray of Frost Equipment Equipment Cost Weight Explorer's Outfit -- -- lb Studded Leather 25 gp 20 lb Katana 50 gp 6 lb Dagger 2 gp 1 lb Spell Component Pouch 5 gp 2 lb Backpack 2 gp 2 lb Bedroll 0.10 gp 5 lb Flint & Steel 1 gp 0 lb Rope 1 gp 10 lb Trail rations 2.5 gp 5 lb Waterskin 1 gp 4 lb Mug 0.02 gp 1 lb Belt pouch 1 gp 0.5 lb Money 0 gp 0 lb = Totals: 90.62 gp 56.5 lb Light Medium Heavy Max Weight: 0-58 59-116 117-175 Consumed or Destroyed Items (none yet) 0 gp = Total Consumed: 0 gp Finances PP: 0 Initial Character Money: +150 gp GP: 59 earned on first adventure: +0 gp SP: 3 CP: 8 Career Earnings: 150 gp Carried Inventory: -90.62 gp consumed or destroyed items: -0 gp Gems/Jewelry/Other: living accommodations: -0 gp 0000 Coinage: 59.38 gp Details Size: Medium Gender: Female Age: 22 Height: 5'3" Weight: not telling Hair Color: Blonde Eye Color: violet Skin Color: Appearance: Demeanor: Background After 16 years of being raised by her Elven Father, Karra started searching for her mother Lanera. After a year of travel Karra found her. That is when Lanera discovered that Karra posses the same magical abilities as her. She taught Karra how to wield Magic and fight with a sword. Eager to use her new learned abilities for good, Karra set out to venture through the lands and help people. But not without one last gift from her mother, the families ancestral blade. Adventure Log Tree adventure here XP Received: 0000 Treasure Received: 0000 GP 0000 Gems/Jewelry Items Level Ups Level 2: Class: Class BAB: +0 to +1 Fort: +2 to +3 Ref: +0 to +0 Will: +2 to +3 Features: Spell Strike HP: Max -2 , +1 FC Bonus Skill Pts: 12 = +6 (Class) +06 (Old Total) = 12 (New Total) Spells per day: lvl 0: 3 to 4 lvl 1: 2 to 3 Approvals *Approval (August 1st, 2014) (Satin Knights ~ Judge) level 1 *Approval (August 1st, 2014) (Aura - Judge) level 1 *Approval (March 8th, 2015) (Aura) level 2 Category:Approved Characters